Emergency Meeting
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: In the prequel to Unwanted Guests, Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight hold an emergency summit over how to deal with Tirek and how to better protect Equestria from future attacks similar to Tirek's.


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Emergency Meeting"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Ever since the creature known as Tirek was returned to Tartarus, the citizens of Equestria were demanding that justice be carried out against him. This was a huge problem to solve for Equestria's four rulers: Princess Celestia and her younger sister, Princess Luna; Princess Cadence, the ruler of the Crystal Empire; and Princess Twilight Sparkle, the newly minted Princess of Friendship. Twilight had earned the title after unlocking a chest that had a power that she and her friends had obtained to defeat Tirek and end his reign of terror on Equestria.

Now, the four princesses were gathered in the Crystal Empire to determine a possible solution in how to deal with Tirek. Yes, he was back in Tartarus, but he did break several laws and he needed to be held accountable for his actions. They also needed to find a way to better protect their subjects, since the previous events with Chrysalis and Tirek had shown weaknesses in how Equestria was protected.

"I thank you all for gathering on such short notice," said Princess Celestia, as they all gathered in the meeting hall. "There are several matters which we need to discuss concerning what we should do with Tirek and how we should better protect our subjects in future dire situations."

All the princesses sat down at the round table and began their meeting. Sure they met to discuss matters, but that was when meetings were scheduled. This was an emergency meeting that only happens after major events and it was the first emergency meeting for Twilight since she became princess. Once they were seated, Celestia began the meeting.

"First of all, our subjects have been demanding that we punish Tirek to the fullest extent of the laws that we enforce," began Celestia. "However, it is my better judgment that we offer Tirek a chance to be reformed like Scorpan, a chance to live amongst us and learn the magic of friendship."

Almost immediately, Celestia could see that she had been met with opposition from her fellow princesses, judged by the gasps from Twilight and Cadence as well as the dirty look she got from Luna. Yes, Tirek tried to overthrow them by sending them to Tartarus, but offering Tirek a chance to be reformed like Discord was not going to work out.

"Sister, are you mad?" gasped Luna, slamming her hoof down on the table. "Tirek tried to rid of us and with the help of that traitorous Discord, attacked our subjects! Why would, pray tell, that you would want to offer him a chance at friendship?"

Celestia silently stood steadfast as Luna crossly sat back down and looked down at the table in disgust.

"I should have known," Luna muttered bitterly.

In her mind, she thought it was better that Tirek was banished from Equestria, much like herself when she was Nightmare Moon. True, Scorpan was reformed, but Tirek was not going to. He was filled with evil and that's all there was to it.

"I have to agree with Luna, Aunt Celestia," interjected Cadence. "We all know that Tirek is nothing like Discord. Unlike Discord, Tirek has no regrets for what he did to us. Besides, I don't tolerate anypony who harms those that are close to me. I never tolerated it with Chrysalis and I never tolerated it with Sombra. You know how I am in being protective of those I love."

Celestia then turned over to Twilight, who out of all four of them, was the most affected by Tirek. After all, he was the one who hunted her down for the princesses' alicorn magic and would stop at nothing to get it, even if it meant destroying her library and using her friends as a trump card.

"Princess Celestia," sighed Twilight, looking at her mentor with a confused look on her face. "I don't know if we should reform Tirek. If he were to be freed from Equestria, he could be able to break loose and finish what he started. Discord is one creature that can be reformed despite his betrayal, but Luna, Cadence and I are right. Tirek cannot be reformed, although we can try. But, I will stand by what you say since you have always been my mentor."

"This is without a doubt one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make, Princess Twilight," replied Celestia, who felt a drop of sweat trickle down her face. "I am not a pony who is willing to severely punish those who have harmed Equestria unless if I have to. I thank you, however, for your support."

Celestia gave her youngest equal a small smile and Twilight smiled back at her. It was a difficult decision, yes, but it was a decision that needed to be made. Despite everything he had done, Tirek would be given a right to either make a choice on accepting friendship like Discord or either remain in Tartarus or be brought to trial in Canterlot and possibly be put to death.

"Either way," said Luna, who was now looking back up at her sister. "It's come to my understanding that we should at least release whatever feelings we have against Tirek. I, myself, have had anger inside of me against him."

"We all have anger against Tirek," remarked Celestia, placing her hoof on the table. "But, we must remember we are princesses and we must keep ourselves composed at all times."

This recent statement by Celestia, didn't bode well with Twilight, who had the most anger and frustration. Yes, she was a princess, but Twilight was the youngest and the most prone to freaking out, given her history she had as Celestia's student. This took notice with the other princesses, who all focused their attention on Twilight.

"That includes you, Princess Twilight," Celestia said, firmly. "Remember, you are a princess now and you must maintain your dignity as one, even in front of creatures who harm you and your subjects."

"I will support whatever you decision you make, Celestia," replied Twilight, trying to hold in her anger while talking in an ice cold voice. "But, if I need to say something to Tirek, I will. He harmed my friends and destroyed my home along with everything I ever owned. How would any of you feel if Tirek destroyed everything you loved and harmed those that were closest to you?"

Hearing this caused Cadence to shudder slightly and think of Shining Armor, who like herself, was a victim of Tirek's rampage. Although Shining Armor did try to fight back against Tirek and Discord, he also ended up having his magic drained by Tirek. Still, Twilight was her main concern right now.

"We can replace anything and everything you lost in the library," said Cadence, who wrapped a hoof around Twilight's neck in an attempt to console her sister-in-law. "But, you have to remember that there are some things that can't be replaced, like your friends and us. Just be thankful that you didn't have to face that."

Cadence's reassurance technique worked and after using the breathing exercise Cadence had taught her, Twilight had calmed down slightly. At that moment, Luna came up with the idea of possibly offering another solution for how to deal with Tirek.

"I propose that we bring Tirek to trial for his crimes," said the Princess of the Night. "And prior to that, have him paraded through the streets of Canterlot where our subjects can release their anger against him."

This did not bode well with Celestia. After all, she always considered herself to be regal and had to always continue setting a good example for her subjects.

"Luna, why would you even consider that?" gasped Celestia, her voice filled with shock while rising to her feet, with her wings spreading. "I didn't do that with you and I didn't do that with Discord. We are to uphold the law, not encourage ponies to break it. No, I will not allow our subjects to act like vandals in the streets of Canterlot!"

Luna trembled slightly at her sister's wrath of anger and got the idea out of her mind. It was then that Cadence decided to step in, eager to offer a much more subdued idea.

"We could hold a closed trial with heavy security," suggested Cadence. "Let's bring him here to the Crystal Empire with only us presiding and only the ponies who were greatly affected by Tirek as witnesses. It would give us an opportunity for how to prepare for General Kuwaga's trial."

"I like Cadence's suggestion," agreed Twilight, now fully calm for the time being. "Although, I want to mention that we have to accept the risk of Tirek restarting his reign of terror on Equestria again. If we need to hold a trial, we need to do it in Tartarus, not in the Crystal Empire and especially not in Canterlot."

All the princesses nodded in agreement upon hearing those words. Twilight was right about that kind of risk and it was a risk that none of them were willing to take for one creature.

"I also believe that in addition to dealing with Tirek, we must find a way to be better prepared in better responding to situations like this," suggested Celestia, who then produced a small screen with a picture of what appeared to be a heavily armored Royal guardspony.

"What is that, Aunt Celestia?" asked Cadence, looking carefully at the armored guardspony. "What are you proposing?"

"I propose that we form a group of ponies who are to deal with handling situations like Tirek," said Celestia. "A group of ponies who will protect our subjects and uphold the laws that we enforce."

Luna, Cadence and Twilight each studied the picture and all three were in agreement with their leader on the potential proposal on enhancing Equestria's security forces. There was going to be some lessons learned from all of this and there was no better time than now to start learning.

"It seems like a great idea, Princess," remarked Twilight, who was satisfied with the idea. "But, I just don't know how everypony is going to react. Won't they scare them?"

"It may scare our subjects, Twilight," replied Celestia. "But, it will protect them from harm. Even though I have ruled Equestria for a thousand years, I can still make mistakes and I have to learn from them."

All the princesses agreed with Celestia on the remark that she had made. They were all princesses and that they make mistakes. All that matter was, as Celestia had said, that they learn from them so the same mistake is not repeated twice.

"When do we start recruiting for this new protection, sister?" asked Luna.

"As soon as we deal with Tirek, Luna," replied Celestia. "What we need to do is find somepony who is willing to train our new task force."

Just then, Cadence and Twilight each had the same pony in mind. It was a pony that mentored Shining Armor and was the Captain of the Royal Guard before him.

"What about Lock Down?" asked Cadence, using her magic to produce a picture of Lock Down fighting the Changeling General, Kuwaga. "I think he could be a candidate."

But both Celestia and Luna looked at each other with worried glances and stayed silent, knowing that Lock Down was a loose cannon to both of them and that facing him again would be an enormous task.

"He did help us, you know," remarked Twilight. "If it weren't for him, Shining Armor wouldn't have been able to rescue us."

However, rather than dwelling on this matter right now, the matter with Tirek was a matter that needed their utmost attention. To this end, Celestia drafted up a treaty for Tirek to sign, and Cadence used her magic to cause the screen to disappear. Once all four of their signatures were written, Celestia rolled up the document and started to make her way towards the door.

"Where are we going?" asked Twilight, confused at what was just happening. "I thought we were going to discuss Lock Down and the new safety team."

"We are going to Tartarus, Twilight," replied Celestia hastily, as a guardspony opened the door. "The matter with Tirek is much more important right now."

So, both Twilight and Cadence let the Royal Pony Sisters pass, still thinking of why Lock Down was still a threat to Celestia and Luna when he helped Shining Armor free them from Kuwaga's grasp.


End file.
